The present disclosure generally relates to side-by-side utility vehicles and, more particularly, to side-by-side utility vehicles configured to support at least front-end attachments.
Generally, all terrain vehicles and utility vehicles are used to carry one or two passengers and cargo over a variety of terrains. Typically, the cargo is carried in a rear cargo box of such vehicles.
Exemplary utility vehicles configured to support at least one passenger and cargo are available from Polaris Industries Inc. of Medina, Minn., and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,220, issued on Oct. 26, 2010; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/442,071, filed on Feb. 11, 2011; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/1370,139, filed on Feb. 9, 2012; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/464,603, filed on May 4, 2012; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/492,589, filed on Jun. 8, 2012; and International Patent Application No. PCT/US2011/031376, filed on Apr. 6, 2011, the complete disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.